A conventional lighting bar 1, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a semi-transparent tube 10, and two kinds of chemicals sealed separately by a small glass tube 11 in the tube 10. The small tube 11 is easily broken by bending the tube 2 so as to mix the two chemicals together to produce light.
The conventional lighting bar 1 is rather complicated in manufacturing by separately make the tube 10 and the small tube 11 11, and sealing a first kind of chemical such as oxalic acid in the small glass tube 11 and a second kind of chemical such as peroxide in the tube 10. So it cannot be continuously made by injecting process, nor by filling chemicals by an assembly line process.